The present invention relates generally to the field of safety, and more particularly to measuring driving behavior.
Many individuals have become accustomed to using their mobile phones, or other electronic devices, while driving in their cars or operating other equipment. Despite laws and warnings against such practices, as well as numerous studies indicating the debilitating effects of distracted driving, many drivers continue to use electronic devices while driving.